User blog:Black-Noto/Missing hidden stories from "KitaPure" page
Some of the stories associated with KitaPure are gone, save for fan collections. Others are still in site files. And it seems I'm hitting a jackpot! Here we go: Hidden stories on Geocities Stories unable to be found: "notowaka", "iya", "wake", "sw0", "ns1", "hatoban1", "hatobatotest", "4k1", and uh...I'll get back to all that later. KitaPure #1 *Original title: 『泣きっ面にさいたま』 *Summary: キタコウピュアの記念すべき１話です *Title page from Side-b archived version *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-10.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-11.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-12.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-13.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-14.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-15.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-16.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-17.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-18.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-19.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-20.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p1-21.gif Omake: *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ps1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ps2.gif Omake#2 (Hatoba story, original title is 「キタコウ的中華一番！」 ): *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ry1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ry2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ry3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ry4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ry5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ry6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ry7.gif KitaPure#2 *Original title: 『せンターグリルでオムライス』 *Summary: ついにあの人達でます(*´∀｀*) *Title *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-10.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-11.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-12.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-13.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-14.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-15.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-16.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-17.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-18.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p2-19.gif Omake (original title is 『銭湯フラフラ』): *Title *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/l-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/l-2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/l-3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/l-4.gif Omake#2, Miyako's haircut (original title 『会長小話』): *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ki1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ki2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ki3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ki4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ki5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ki6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ki7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ki8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ki9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ki10.gif Yunyun side-story, still works on main site! (original title 『電波ゆんゆん』): *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/yn0.htm *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/yn1.htm *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/yn2.htm *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/yn3.htm *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/yn4.htm *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/yn5.htm KitaPure#3 *Original title: 『３話遅れてゴメンナサイ記念』 *Summary: そんなモン描くヒマあったら 本編描きなさい *Title *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-4.jpg *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-10.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-11.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-12.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-13.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-14.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-15.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-16.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-17.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-18.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-19.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-20.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-21.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p3-22.gif Side story, original title is 『またもや置きみやげ』: *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ok1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ok2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ok3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ok4.gif Seiryou and Iwase story *Original title: 『道産子はいいっしょ』 *Summary: お兄ちゃん色んな意味で大変です *Title/Splash *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 Some odd side story *Original title: 『黒い人たち』 *Summary: 黒いです。 *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/gz1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/gz2.gif KitaPure#4 *Original title: 『アイス最中で爽やかに』 *Summary: とりあえず大会に向けて各高校 頑張ってるのに…モダン北は のんびりまったり…ひなじは(*´д`*)ﾊｧﾊｧ ヽ(´(ェ)｀;　おいおい とりあえず仕事しろと。 *Title page *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-10.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-11.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-12.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p4-13.gif Hinaji comic *Original title: 『ひなじのとタンサイトを作る』 *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ni1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ni2.gif KitaPure#5 *Title? *Some splash thing *Alien Noto, bunny Noto, fatty Noto? *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p502.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p503.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p504.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p505.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p506.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/p507.gif Azumi story *Original title: 『なんか温泉漫画』 *Summary: いまりさん大好き。 *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/on1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/on2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/on3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/on4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/on5.gif There is a story with the title "notowakasa" that comes after this, but it looks like no strips of it can be found. Moving on to the next, then. Some comic *Original title: 『稟子、すんき漫画』 *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/asari1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/asari2.gif Another comic *Original title: 『なんかアレな漫画!』 *Summary: バット持った小沢真珠がすてき。 *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pb1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pb2.gif The next story was on the page "wake". Can't find any strips from that, or "iya". Gonna have to check some other sites to see. Hatoba and Hinaji comic *Original title: 『ひなじとはとばの漫画』 *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pk1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pk2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pk3.jpg Noto cartoon *Original title: 『白のと謎漫画』 *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ng2.gif It appears "ng1" was lost/overwritten when Himaruya labeled a Hetalia strip with the same filename, drat. Sanuki Series *Original title: 讃岐さんシリーズ *Sanuki opening chibi *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ut2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ut3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ut4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ut5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ut6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ut7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ut8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ut10.gif Whatever was under "hatoban" seems to be missing from this set...hmm. Second part of story (Miyako plays matchmaker with Hinaji and Sanuki): *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm10.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm11.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm12.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm13.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm14.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm15.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm16.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm17.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm18.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm19.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm20.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm21.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm22.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm23.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm24.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm25.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm26.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm27.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm28.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm29.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm30.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm31.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm32.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm33.gif Third part: *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm341.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm342.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm35.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/djm36.gif Omake: *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/vipstar.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/unajibijin.gif Christmas story featuring dog!Sunki *Original title: 『クリスマスおめでとうごいます』 *Summary: クリスマスののと様。 Edited: Files are jpg, not gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/mrc1.jpg *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/mrc2.jpg *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/mrc3.jpg *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/mrc4.jpg *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/mrc5.jpg *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/mrc6.jpg *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/mrc7.jpg Comic Festival side-story *Original title: 『文化祭マンガ？』 *Summary: 文化祭は放送部が大変だった思い出 以外ありませんよ… *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/gsj1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/gsj2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/gsj3.gif "Imari-san and Valentines" comes after this one, but Himaruya reposted it on his blog and the Noto-sama scanlations journal has it already. So I'm not listing it here, but just for note, it comes between this and the following story. The meeting of Youko, Yamato, and Noto *Original title: 『人気投票結果マンガ』 *Summary: 人気投票の結果はこちら *Title Page *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nmnm1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nmnm2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nmnm3.gif Kitakou/Barjona/Zurou crossover: *Splash/intro picture *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkh1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkh2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkh3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkh4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkh5.gif *eee, Komachi. Just had to note that. *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkh7.gif *Youko steals Yamato's transportation pass *Youko and Yamato again *Nomaru and Tsuko *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkh12.gif *Miyako with her short hair *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkh15.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkh16.gif Other hidden stories on Geocities (Black Noto, etc.) These are ones that I can't quite match up to the dead links on the KitaPure page, and I cannot find ktk1-5 or kkn0-17. I assume they're out there in fan-collections though! Black Noto captures Sunki *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pn1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pn2.gif pn3 and 4 are missing D: *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pn5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pn6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pn7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pn8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pn9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/pn10.gif Commemoration comic *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/10m-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/10m-2.gif A story with Noto and dog!Sunki and cat!Nomaru? *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkkh1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkkh2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kkkh3.gif Some other story (Noto and Hinaji) *Title/Splash *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk10.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk11.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk12.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/hk13.gif Dog Sunki *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/inu1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/inu2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/zs1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/zs2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/zs3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/zs4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/zs5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/inin.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/inin2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/inin3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/inin4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/inin5.gif Little Hatoba and Toyama? *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/z-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/z-2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/z-3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/z-4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/z-5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/z-6.gif Some other story *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr10.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr11.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr12.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr13.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr14.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/kr15.gif Black Noto captures Kalom *Intro *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk10.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nk11.gif Noto gets the red dress *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/haku2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/haku3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/haku4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/haku5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/haku6.gif Some comic *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ik001.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ik002.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ik003.gif Noto-sama comic *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/iw1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/iw2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/iw3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/iw4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/iw5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/iw6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/iw8.gif Comic *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/g-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/g-2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/g-3.gif Rinko side-story *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/j-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/j-2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/j-3.jpg *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/j-4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/j-5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/j-6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/j-7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/j-8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/r-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/r-2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/r-3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/r-4.gif Page 5 of the "r" part is missing, the side-b archived version might have it though. Here's the sixth page: *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/r-6.gif Scrapped version of chapter 16? *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/16-1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/16-2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/16-3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/16-4.gif Other Kitakou comic (Kitakou/Barjona crossover) *Title page *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ks1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ks2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ks3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ks4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ks5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ks6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ks7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/ks8.gif Miyako and Rinko *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/gs1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/gs2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/gs3.gif Black Noto bullies his own author *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz1.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz2.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz3.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz4.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz5.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz6.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz7.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz8.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz9.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz10.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz11.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz12.gif *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/nz13.gif Will update as I find more missing story links. Category:Blog posts